Happy Valentine's
by x0peachez0x
Summary: Valentine's Day fic for the Iwatobi swimming club. Contains Reigisa and Marinka


~Author's note: I know it's late, but better late then never~

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gou-chan!"

Makoto beamed as he handed the petite, blushing girl her heart-shaped card.

"It has Iwatobi-chan on it." Stated Haru, from beside Makoto. He popped one of Nagisa's chocolates in his mouth and Makoto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, chuckling.

"T-thank you Makoto-senpai, Haru senpai!" Gou accepted the card gratefully.

Iwatobi-chan's stare was as intense as always.

She quickly removed it from her sight, putting it away and retrieved two sparkly Valentine's cards.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Cheerfully, she gave the two their cards, just as a familiar loud voice grew close.

"Goooou-chaan!" Called Nagisa, blond hair bouncing, as he jogged through the crowd of dispersing students, waving one hand enthusiastically in their direction. Rei could be seen studiously keeping pace with him from behind, until they eventually stopped before Gou.

"Ah! Mako-chan, Haru-chan, hey!" Nagisa greeted the guys . Rei nodded to them, and then Nagisa shoved a small box at Gou, declaring "Happy Valentine's Day Gou-chan! Here, some chocolates for youu~"

"They're from both of us." Rei confirmed, fixing his glasses with a smile.

"Ah, t-thank you!" She secured her hold on the chocolates, and then fetched her remaining valentine's cards for them. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Uwaah, more Valentine's cards! Thank you Gou-chan!" Nagisa accepted his excitedly and Rei thanked her whilst wearing a blush. As Nagisa bounced slightly, putting away his card, the flower in his shirt pocket leaned out precariously.

This caught Gou's attention.

"Wow, what a pretty rose! Is it from someone special?" She gazed at it with a mixture of admiration and jealousy. Makoto and Haru smiled, whilst Rei's blush darkened.

Nagisa grinned from ear to ear.

"Yup! It's from Rei-chan~ He's taking me on a date now…" As if he just remembered, Nagisa jumped, realisation dawning on him and grabbed Rei's hand. "That's right! We've got to go Rei-chan, I want to start this date as soon as possible!"

"Wah! Nagisa-kun hold on!" Rei's blush increased ten-fold as he was whisked away, only managing a cry of goodbye as Nagisa yelled farewell and dragged him out of the school.

"…Well, I'd better get going. I'm meeting a…um, friend now." Gou gathered herself. "Bye Makoto-senpai, Haru senpai! Oh, and thanks again for the card!" She bid them a hurried goodbye with a wave, and quickly left.

Makoto sighed good-naturedly, getting ready to head off with Haru.

"Young love, eh?"

Haru fell into step beside him.

"Hmph."

~Author's note: For those who don't want to read the Marinka, you can stop here~

* * *

The smell of burning assaulted Rin's nose as he entered Haru's home.

"Yo!" He called into the house, scrunching his face from the stench and toeing his shoes off. 'Makoto's not cooking, is he?'

At this thought, he hurried towards the kitchen. He met Makoto half-way, nearly crashing into him and dropping the cake in his hands.

"Rin!"

"Whoa!" He secured his grip on the food and looked up to see Makoto's flustered face. His shaggy bangs were pinned back, with what was probably one of Ran's Hello Kitty clips, and he was fidgeting in place, wiping his hands nervously down his green apron, which appeared to be splattered with a variety of food stains.

Rin raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I brought cake!"

Makoto seemed to calm slightly at this, his face brightening.

"Ah, Happy Valentine's Day Rin! Thank you!" He quickly left a kiss on Rin's cheek, making him blush, and took the cake from his hands. "I-I've been making dinner for us, but…uh…all of a sudden there was smoke and-"

The smoke detector went off, sending Makoto into a frenzy as he rushed to the kitchen wailing, "No, no, no!" Frowning, Rin followed behind wordlessly, but his worries dissipated when he saw Haru trying to fix the problem.

"Makoto! Don't leave the food un-attended." Haru scolded, whilst attempting to salvage said food.

"Ah, I know, Haru, I'm sorry! I went to greet Rin!" Makoto placed the cake on the counter and hurried over to Haru's side, listening to his instructions and then took his place handling their dinner. Rin smirked.

"You've gotta work on those housewife skills, Makoto!"

Makoto laughed uneasily and Haru quirked a smile, slipping his blue apron off and walking over to Rin.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Haru stole a kiss that left Rin breathless, and then held something between them before Rin could answer in kindness. He looked down at the object in confusion.

"…What's this?"

"Chocolate."

"That sure doesn't look like chocolate."

Makoto shot him a _look_. "Rin!"

He corrected himself.

"I mean, _thanks_, Haru."

"…It's mackerel chocolate." Announced Haru, blue eyes shining with pride. Rin looked between his lovers in bewilderment.

"Seriously…? Why?!"

"Everything tastes better with mackerel."

Rin shook his head with disbelief and headed to the living room. "Whatever, I've gotta call Gou."

"Hmm? To wish her a Happy Valentine's Day?" Makoto asked from the kitchen, he began to serve up the salvaged food under Haru's watchful supervision.

Rin retrieved his phone from his trouser pocket and hit speed-dial for Gou's number.

"Tch, no! I'm just checking up on her." Despite his nonchalant response, he worried at his bottom lip and anxiously paced around the room, awaiting Gou's answer.

Haru and Makoto were just bringing the food to the table near Rin, when Gou picked up. Rin froze.

"Onii-chan? What is it?" Gou's voice could just be heard amongst the cacophony of conversations on the other line.

Rin frowned. "…Who are you with right now?"

"U-um…some friends?" There was a sudden influx in voices on the other side of the phone call, and Rin scowled, causing Haru and Makoto to exchange concerned glances.

"Are you with a guy?! You _told_ me you weren't going on a date!"

"I-I'm not!" A distinctly male voice could be heard calling Gou's name in the background.

"You _are_! Where are you right now?! Just hold on, I'll get rid of him…" Rin was pacing back and forth again, oblivious to his lovers' laughing.

"I'm sorry Onii-chan, I've got to go! Happy Valentine's Day!" The call was promptly disconnected and Rin was left gaping like a fish.

Believing this to be as good a time as any, Makoto patted the empty side of the table and beckoned the fuming red-head over. "Rin, come and eat."

Rin stormed over to the table and collapsed onto his seat, still clutching his phone.

"She just hung up on me! Did you see that?!"

Makoto tried to console him with words of reassurance, whilst Haru sent him an unimpressed look.

"For now, let's enjoy our Valentine's Day, as I'm sure Gou-chan is."

Rin twitched at Makoto's words. "But she _hung up_ on me…and she was on a _date_!"

"And so are _we_." Insisted Haru.

This had both Rin and Makoto blushing, but it cooled the red-head down enough to take a reluctant bite of his food.

"It's good..." Haru stated, probably more in surprise than as a compliment. Rin nodded in agreement and mumbled around his food, "S'nice."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Makoto beamed. "Thank goodness…"

"It'll taste even better with mackerel chocolate." Haru glanced towards the kitchen where said treats lay in anticipation.

"Will you shut up about mackerel?!" Rin grunted, taking a swipe at Haru's head.

Makoto laughed. "Well, I'm looking forward to your cake, Rin~"

"You brought cake?" Questioned Haru, with a surprised look on his face.

Rin squirmed slightly. "Well, yeah. It's for both of you…since it's Valentine's and all…"

His lovers exchanged a knowing look and smiled at Rin's quickly reddening face.

"We'll all eat it together, okay? Since it's Valentine's and all." Makoto suggested, teasingly.

After the surprisingly edible dinner had been eaten, and Haru had somehow managed to feed Rin some mackerel chocolate, it was time to open the cake.

It had a huge love heart on top and pink frosting, which became a source of enthusiastic teasing, much to Rin's displeasure. Nevertheless, Rin shut them up with a well-timed kiss and held the cake out to both of them, grinning as he wished Haru and Makoto a "Happy Valentine's Day!"

~END~


End file.
